


Constellations

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the soft sweet fic we all deserve tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Impulsive drive with Dean Winchester? Very few things matched up to that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Constellations

“Where are we going, Dean?” You asked the green eyed man sitting next to you.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” Dean winked.

How? How in the name of hell could this man have such a profound effect on you? You had been together for the better part of four years now and had done all sorts of things with him. But even the smallest winks from him had you blushing like a fourteen year old schoolgirl before her first crush. It was embarrassingly ridiculous. The worst part? That bastard knew exactly what he did to you. Every time that he so much as looked at you, you were a writhing mess and it only made him smugger.

“Dean, it’s past mid-night and we’ve been driving for over two hours now to get to wherever you're taking me. Wasn’t the hunt enough of a bitch? Adding that, you’ve been driving for almost the entire day now.”

“Just hush, okay?”

You had no idea what had gotten into him. The hunt had been so tiring that the moment you’d set foot into the bunker, Sam had excused himself for the rest of the century. Dean, who had in fact been driving all day, was so pumped up, he looked like an excited puppy. There was absolutely no reason for it either. The hunt hadn’t been exceptional, neither was the day. He’d only given you enough time to take a quick shower, change into something comfortable and then he was dragging you along the corridors, retracing the steps to the garage. The Impala was out within minutes and the two of you were back on the road. It had been two hours since then. In the hurry to get out of the bunker, you had thrown over one of his plaid shirts, while Dean hadn’t changed out of his three layers. The top two of those were now strewn across the backseat, giving you the view of those sinful arms.

Dean was humming _“Smoke on water”_ to himself, a sweet smile playing to his lips. Even though most times Dean couldn’t sing to save his life, he had the deepest of voices. Occasionally you felt his eyes on you as he sneaked a glance or two. You could get used to this, you thought as you settled deeper into the seat, listening to his soothing voice.

It seemed like only seconds later that Dean was gently shaking you. “Hey, Y/N/N. Wake up, sweetheart.”

“No…” You threw your hand over your face. You could feel Dean’s warm breath on your face as he chuckled. You opened your eyes reluctantly.

“We’re here…” Dean whispered. His face was mere inches away from yours, full lips hovering above your own. You moaned and pushed yourself up a little to capture them into a kiss; you were never going to get enough of him.

“Y/N!” He admonished lightly, but you could sense the need in his voice. “If you don’t stop right now, we’re never going to make it out of the car.”

“And why do we have to?” You questioned, not giving him time to think or talk, as your lips found his again.

“Because I want to do this… and you’re going to love it,” he somehow managed to mumble in between the kisses.

How could you resist when he was being so eager? “You, Dean Winchester, are going to be the death of me,” you groaned as he pulled back and chuckled once more.

“Fine. Let’s do this.”

“Step out then.” The look in his eyes was pure elation. He looked like a child on Christmas morning and you had no idea why.

“What’s so special, Dean?” You found yourself smiling in response to his grin.

“Just step out, will you?”

You got out of the passenger’s seat groggily and met him at the front of the Impala. He was still smiling like an idiot.

“Okay, Winchester. Spill!” You crossed your arms in front of you. “Why do you have that shit eating grin on your face?”

“No reason,” he pouted, trying his best to not to crack another smile.

God, he was adorable. It was so damn rare for him to be so happy. You had fallen for the broody, I-can-and-I-will-own-your-ass Winchester, and he hardly ever let his guard down in front of others, never letting anyone see through those walls. But with you, he was all the things you never imagined he would be. When you baked cookies for him, or massaged his stiff shoulders, he almost melted into your hands. Words weren’t said, but they weren’t needed. The notorious ladies man Dean Winchester, who could make women scream his name all night long, was a shy boy with you in the bedroom. And the fact that only you had this effect on him made your heart grow double its size. But be that as it might, this was new even for you.

You looked at him then, as he leaned against the hood of the Impala with his hands resting on the car behind him. He was a vision as his black t-shirt stretched over the toned contours of his chest, while his eyes were trained upwards into the sky. You followed his gaze up and breathed out a low gasp. The sky was besieged with infinite number of stars, big and small, woven into an indecipherable matrix of constellations.

“Wow,” you breathed. “Dean, this is beautiful.”

“Yeah… Come on,” Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you to the edge of the small hillock. You were so far away from the townscape, that the open land seemed to be a secret slice of your own personal heaven. You followed Dean right up to the edge, where all of a sudden he flopped down, pulling you with him. Dean laid down and you followed suit, letting the tiny droplets of dew collected on the grass soak through your thin cotton shirt. It was truly a wondrous site.

There wasn’t much that you remembered from your childhood. When you are born into a family of hunters, you never really have a childhood. But your parents had been different. When they decided to bring you into this world, they had resolved to try and give you the childhood you deserved. Your mom baked for you and picked you from school whenever she was around. Your dad on the other hand had taught you what he knew about the stars.

As a little girl, your Daddy took you out on hikes through mountains, in quiet wilderness, where the bare expanse of open land didn’t seem out of place. Instead, it seemed way more comfortable than the on edge life you had led in your short years until then. You had loved everything about those stolen nights- the sound of the cicadas, the slow, gentle breeze and the inevitable peace.

But then you grew up and life happened. Both your parents had been ruthlessly taken away from you by the hunter’s life, one by one. You’d always known that it was how their life would end, it was how yours was going to end one day. You never did quit hunting though, as weird as it sounded, hunting was what made you feel closest to them. The more people you saved, the prouder they would be, you thought. Even though you still baked the cookies the way your mom had taught you, over the years you’d almost completely forgotten the pure bliss that was gazing at the stars. If you were truthful to yourself, a part of you was afraid to revisit that piece of your past. You’d thought that the bare expanse will scare you now, make you feel naked after the ruthless and broken life you’d lead, but it didn't. Sleeping next to Dean, beneath the black sky, it all came easily back to you.

“You know, that’s my favorite constellation,” you said, pointing towards Y/F/C.

“Is that so?” Dean’s voice was soft.

You had no idea how he knew, but he had somehow figured out this little secret of yours. Sure you had brought along your father’s old astronomy books and your trekking gear with you to the bunker when you moved in, but you had never expected Dean to actually read more into all of this. 

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

You tore your eyes from the beautiful stars and looked at the man lying beside you, into eyes more beautiful than the million years old stars. Dean looked unusually peaceful, his eyes were calm and yet smoldered with the depth of emotions in them. There was a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and over his nose, not unlike the sprinkling of stars overhead, and his full lips were stretched into the most beautiful smile ever.

“I love you,” you said simply. You didn’t say those words to him often, neither did he. They were either spoken as reassurance when one of you was mortally injured or softly whispered in-between sheets when you were sure that the other was sleeping. This felt different, this felt soothing. He opened his mouth for a second and you smiled in anticipation of the “I love you, too,” that was definitely coming. Instead…

“Marry me…” The words tumbled out of Dean’s lips as if it was the most natural thing to say, the most usual and obvious reply to an “I love you.”

“What?” You sat up so fast, your head started to spin. “Did you just...?”

Dean took his time as he propped himself on one elbow and then another, grinning from ear to ear. “I asked you to marry me, Y/N.”

He slowly sat up and pulled out a velvet case from his pocket; opening it, he revealed the most stunning ring you had ever seen. Dean was still smiling, but now you knew why. There was no doubt in his mind as to what your answer might be, he knew. He had been beaming all the time because he was sure of himself, sure that you would say a yes, sure that he was going to make tonight the best night of your life… of both your lives.

“Yes,” you laughed. You were sure your face mirrored the awe and warmth that you saw in his eyes. Dean hooped in a very non Dean Winchester fashion and pulled you to himself, his lips crushing yours in a bruising kiss, his hands roaming all over your body, like he couldn’t get enough of you. You stayed there all night long, beneath the beautiful sky, rememorizing each other’s bodies even though you knew every part now… just like one remembers every star of their favorite constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please tell me what you think of this story :)


End file.
